


Topping

by coreopsis



Category: Bandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Food Sex, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreopsis/pseuds/coreopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kiss bingo prompt: experimental: whipped cream.  Brian wants to try it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topping

**Author's Note:**

> For Mahoni, because of a couple conversations we had on the subject. Thanks to Villiagegreen for a fantastic beta and the title. I know Cool Whip is not real whipped cream, hence the punny title.

Looking over the dessert cart, Brian knows he should be good and get the raspberry-watermelon sorbet, but the tiramisu looks really tempting. He glances at Bob to ask what he wants and promptly forgets all about his own dessert. The way Bob is eyeing the chocolate mousse with whipped cream is giving him ideas. Or to be more accurate, Ideas with a capital "I". Dirty ones that he wants to try with Bob.

After going back and forth between the mousse and the carrot cake, Bob finally gets the mousse and Brian gets an erection watching him lick the whipped cream off his spoon. It's sort of a win-win, once Brian calms down enough to leave the restaurant without embarrassing himself.

***

"Come on, it'll be fun." Brian waggles the plastic tub at him and smiles hopefully.

"Brian, that's..." Bob says slowly as he leans against the kitchen counter and crosses his arms. "...not really my scene."

"Oh for fuck's sake. This is incredibly vanilla." Setting the tub aside, Brian slides his fingers inside the belt loops on Bob's jeans and tugs until their hips are flush and he can brush his mouth up Bob's throat and bite his jaw. "I'm not asking to tie you up and pee on you."

Bob shudders and his hips stutter against Brian's, and he knows it's because of what he's doing to Bob's ear with his tongue and not what he just said. "Well, if that's my only two choices for getting laid tonight...bring on the Cool Whip."

***

Brian is a planner. That's what he does. He decides on a course of action then makes it happen. That's how he got Bob in the first place and it's one of the things Bob likes most about him, so Brian doesn't know why Bob looks surprised when he walks into Brian's room and sees an extra sheet spread out over top the bed. Brian has to sleep there later, so yeah, he's in favor of easy clean up.

"You expected me to say yes?" Bob asks, and he may try to hide it but Brian catches the amused quirk of his lips.

Brian doesn't dignify that with an answer because it's not a real question. Instead, he just sets about getting Bob out of his clothes as quickly and efficiently as possible and then pushes him down on the bed.

"You sure this isn't some kind of dominance thing?" Bob asks, with a little smart-ass smirk.

"It's working," Brian points out with a smirk of his own as he tosses his own clothes aside and climbs on the bed, straddling Bob's hips and planting his hands on Bob's shoulders. "Maybe you want to be dominated and didn't even know it."

"I know my kinks pretty well...and most of yours," Bob says as he reaches up and tangles his hand in Brian's hair, pulling it as he tugs Brian down for a kiss.

Brian licks into Bob's mouth as pleasure sparks from his scalp straight down his spine. Bob pulls harder on his hair and bucks his hips, and Brian nips at Bob's bottom lip as he lifts his head. "No fair, using my own kinks against me."

Bob just grins and pulls his hair again. Brian moans and says, "Hold on, hold on."

He turns his head so he can see the nightstand he's flailing at and Bob starts sucking on his neck, right below his riot squad tattoo, probably leaving a bruise right between the legs. Bob knows exactly how to distract him, and fuck if it's not working. He manages to flip the top off the tub of Cool Whip but momentarily forgets what he was going to do next because Bob has moved on to biting his collarbone and then soothing the sting with his tongue. It feels so good that Brian is tempted to just let him keep doing it for hours.

When Bob switches to the other side of Brian's neck, Brian finally gathers himself together and says, "Wait, damn it."

"Don't wanna," Bob mumbles against Brian's neck and wraps a hand around Brian's cock, his other hand tight on Brian's hip.

For a second or two, Brian wants to give in and just let Bob have his way, but he's come this far, so he sits back on Bob's thighs and stirs the whipped cream with two fingers, while Bob watches him so cautiously that anyone would think Brian was preparing to do something edgy and dangerous involving bloodletting or something. Brian says, "Relax, okay?"

"I am," Bob says, unconvincingly considering how stiffly he's holding himself now.

"It won't hurt," Brian says in a condescendingly soothing voice, which has the expected result of making Bob scowl and then force himself to relax.

Brian swipes his cream-covered fingers over Bob's lips. Bob's tongue instinctively comes out to lick at it and Brian leans down to get in on that action, racing to lick up some of the sweetness before it's all gone. He doesn't get much, so he loads up his fingers and draws a line across the top of Bob's chest, just above where the sparse reddish hair starts, and then circles each nipple. Then he pushes his fingers into Bob's mouth so he can suck them clean while Brian licks the whipped cream off his chest and sucks it off his nipples. The taste of Bob's skin underneath the nearly overpowering sugary sweetness is so good he's never going to be able to eat whipped cream without remembering this, but it's Bob's mouth that is making his cock so hard it nearly hurts.

Bob is sucking Brian's fingers like it's his mission in life to make Brian come from just that. He's licking and sucking and working his tongue, pulling out most of his tricks until Brian is thrusting raggedly against his hip and biting his chest, torn between wanting Bob to stop so they can move on to something even better and wanting him to keep it up forever.

Finally, Bob slows down and lets Brian's wet fingers slip out of his mouth. Brian slides them across Bob's cheek, holding him still while he devours Bob's mouth, chasing the taste of sugar as Bob swallows and rakes his hands up Brian's back. It's really fucking hot and kind of amazing when Bob wraps his arms around Brian and flips him onto his back in one sexy-slick move. They take a second to sort their legs out properly and then Bob looks down at Brian, intent and hungry, and says, "My turn."

Reaching over and dipping all four fingers into the tub, Bob bites one of Brian's nipples just to the point of pain and then eases off, repeats the pattern until Brian makes a frustrated noise and says, "Fuck, Bob, come on."

Bob bites down hard and smears the whipped cream on Brian's stomach and down the length of his cock. He moves down and swipes his tongue across Brian's belly a couple times and then raises his head. "I'm through fucking around."

Brian is still processing the words when Bob licks down the length of his cock and then back up and swallows him down. Oh fuck, _fuck_. Brian will never get over how easy Bob does that, just opens his throat and goes all the way down like it's nothing. He loves Bob's mouth so fucking much he wants to live there. He loves Bob too, but that's something they don't talk about, ever. Brian's mostly okay with that because he'd rather have a tooth pulled without novocaine than talk about his feelings, but sometimes it comes bubbling up out of him--usually when Bob is doing _that_ with his tongue--and Brian feels the words get stuck in his throat.

Brian can't keep his hips still, bucking up into Bob's mouth until Bob lets go of the base of Brian's cock and plants his sticky hand on Brian's hip and pushes him down hard against the mattress. And fuck yeah, Bob knows all his kinks because Brian is coming so hard his eyes roll back in his head. He groans and tries to thrust one last time but Bob holds him down tight and lets Brian come in his mouth.

When he pulls off, he spits the come into his hand and slicks up his cock with it. Pushing Brian's legs together, he thrusts between Brian's thighs with a guttural groan. Tensing the muscles in his legs, Brian wraps both hands around Bob's head and kisses him breathless while Bob fucks his thighs with sharp, controlled strokes until he jerks his mouth free of Brian's and pulls back enough to come all over Brian's balls.

Bob hovers over Brian for a moment just looking at him with hazy eyes, his mouth wet and flushed cherry red, and then he blinks and slides over onto the other side of the bed. They both just lie there for a while, breathing a little too heavy and not saying anything. Brian can feel Bob's gaze boring into the side of his head, so he turns to look at him.

Bob's eyebrows twitch in the facial equivalent of a shrug and he says, completely deadpan, "Yeah, that was all right."

Brian laughs and rolls over onto his side, the better to poke Bob in the ribs until he squirms and curses Brian's entire family lineage. Then Bob starts bitching about the whipped cream, how everything is sticky and his beard is plastered to his face, how he can't wait to take a shower and get this shit off him.

Bob isn't jumping off the bed and heading for the bathroom just yet, so Brian laughs at him and lets him complain until he gets it out of his system.

The end.


End file.
